cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Opus Dei
Charter Preamble: We, the members of Opus Dei, come together in a unified manner to create this document for the creation of this alliance. Opus Dei is dedicated to the values of community, activity, cooperation, respect, growth, excellence, and honesty. We are not just an alliance, we are a united family. Whether through success or failure, we stick together. Each of us are dedicated to strive to uphold these values in our daily interactions with our members, as well as those associated with other alliance affiliations . Each of us is obligated by our charter to uphold these core values and to strive for the protection and well being of our community in everything we do. Article I: Alliance Membership Here in Opus Dei, we have an open membership to anyone who wishes to join our alliance. All applicants must adhere to the following guidelines in order to be accepted within our alliance: - Applicants must not be engaged in any wars at the time of their application. - Applicants cannot be on any ZI list,rogue,or sanction list. - Applicants cannot be a member of another alliance, while in Opus Dei. - Applicants are expected to switch to the Maroon sphere,and remain on it as long as u are in the alliance. - Applicant must register and complete the application process,change to maroon, and have their AA as Opus Dei. Once their application process has been approved, they will become a member of the alliance. Article II: Opus Dei Government Structure Head Triumvirate: Is the highest authority in Opus Dei. The head triumvirate is in control of all day to day operations,interior affairs, and external affairs within the alliance. The Head Triumvirate is a permanent position. Triumvirate of Interior: Is charged with forum administration, applicants, membership levels, administering elections, financing of nations, setting up trade circles,and internal communication with members. Triumvirate of Foreign Affairs: Is charged with being a public face of the alliance, maintaining communication with allies and others, briefing the membership on happenings outside of the alliance and bringing treaties up for discussion. Triumvirate of Defense: Is charged with the organization of our military as well as the strengthening and training of our member nations. Article 2.1: A. The Triumvirate of Interior,Foreign Affairs,Defense can only be removed by the Head Triumvirate at anytime. B. The Triumvirates are in complete charge of their areas,and only answer to the Head Triumvirate. C. The Triumvirates are a permanent position,unless removed by the Head Triumvirate or through resignation. If a Triumvirate is removed or resigns, the Head Triumvirate must make a replacement within 24 hours of removal of said triumvirate. D. If the Head Triumvirate resigns from position, then the triumvirate with the longest seniority is automatically made Head Triumvirate. Article 2.2 Triumvirate Magistrates: Magistrates are appointed by the Triumvirates, and given duties within the ministry they are assigned. The Magistrates assist in the ministry of interior,foreign affairs,defense,etc. Magistrates are not considered government level positions. Magistrates must adhere and follow the policies set forth by Triumvirates. Magistrates can be removed from their duties at anytime. Article III: The Deities Members have the right to send and receive aid. Members have the right to be free from hurtful remarks by other members. Members have the right to run for office within the alliance. Members have the right to suggest amendments. Members have the right to leave the alliance without reason, so long as rules are followed in their departure. Members have the right to protection from the alliance. Members have the right to call for impeachment of members and government officials. Article IV: Basic Policies Tech Raiding: Tech Raiding is forbidden for any reason within Opus Dei. Any member who violates this policy will be expelled from the alliance,immediately. Tech Dealing: Tech Deals can and will only be allowed between our protector,allies, and other approved alliances.Violation of this policy will result in censure, or possible expulsion from alliance. Foreign Policy: Opus Dei is a peaceful alliance. Any disputes will be handled diplomatically at first through our foreign affairs dept and the Triumvirates, if this does not resolve the situation and the security of Opus Dei members is in jeopardy, then Opus Dei will use other options, including war, to resolve the issue at hand. Non-Aggression Policy towards Alliances: It is the position of the Opus Dei Alliance that we will not go to war with an established alliance except in the case of aggressive actions (including, but not limited to war, threats of war, intimidation, espionage, sabotage) against the Opus Dei or any of its allies in good standing or to honor our treaty agreements. Policy Towards Unaligned Nations: If a member attacks or spies on an unaligned nation,they will not receive any aid or support from the alliance. Censure: Opus Dei recognizes the rights of any member to speak their minds on issues within the alliance. But,if said member says things about alliance that is detrimental to our alliance, or violates a policy,etc..,that member may be censured by the Triumvirates. The duration of the censure will be determined by the Triumvirates. If that m,ember continues to show detrimental attitude towards Opus Dei, he/she will be expelled immediately. Member Representation: Opus Dei recognizes its commitment to fulfill its obligation of creating the best environment for its members. If any member is unhappy or discontent with the direction of Opus Dei, they are free to address the government at any time, in a civilized mannerism. Article V: Legislative Process Any member of the Opus Dei at any time may propose a new law or amendment to the alliance body. The proposed legislation must be discussed as an alliance for at least 72 hours. After that time period the legislation can be put to vote. For The legislation to pass, it must it must pass by a 75% +1 approval of the membership. Article V: Amendments Amendments may be made to this charter by anyone within the alliance. The amendment must pass the membership with a 85% +1, in order to be approved.